A Little Too Much Hook!
'A Little Too Much Hook! '''is the 30th episode of Season 5. Summary Lucinda accidentally creates six mini-Captain Hooks, and now it's up to the Octonauts, Jake, and Sofia to catch them but their mission becomes too difficult. Plot The episode begins with Kwazii, Jake, and Sofia playing baseball. Just then, a hurrying Lucinda appears checking in her basket of potions and clutching her wand. As she was busy making sure that she has all the potions, Sofia bumps into her while trying to catch the ball, which fell into her basket. Lucinda got up to her feet and apologizes to her princess friend, but luckily Sofia forgave her and then noticed how much in a hurry she is. Lucinda explains that she needs to do a homework assignment for Magic-ology Class, but she still needs to pack and she's late, Sofia guessed. Lucinda begins to leave for her homework but then she finds a baseball in her basket and throws it back to Sofia who wishes her good luck on her assignment. Later in the woods, Lucinda was practicing her magic spells by making the potion bottles float with magic powder. But then she uses too much powder that the bottles flew up high and fell onto... Captain Hook! He hid behind a tree and watched the little witch doing her homework, so Hook decides to take her potions and magic wand by using his plunger hook. But when Lucinda accidentally taps her wand on the plunger hook without looking, it created six Captain Hooks! Hook then decides that they should work in the Jolly Roger for a day. On the Jolly Roger, Sharky, Bones, and Mr. Smee come back aboard to ask Captain Hook about who is cleaning the deck and getting the food after that instead of them. Captain Hook explains to them that his new little six assistants are doing the job for them, but when Bones looks down to the dock, he doesn't see any little Hooks. Hook pushes Bones aside and scans the dock to find them, but they really weren't there. Luckily, Mr. Smee uses his spyglass to find them running away from the Jolly Roger with their lunch. Captain Hook huffs as he snatches the spyglass and admires his mini clones' cuteness and sneakiness. At the bakery, Captain Hook and his crew were sneaking outside to get some of the freshly baked cookies inside a cookie jar. However, when Captain Hook opened it, they found a jar full of little Captain Hooks! Characters * Trivia * This episode is based on ''A Little Too Much Wangury from Noonbory and the Super 7. Transcript To see the transcript of this episode, click hereCategory:Season 5 Category:Episodes Category:Episodes focusing on Sofia Category:Episodes focusing on Kwazii Cat Category:Episodes focusing on Jake/Captain Jake Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Barnacles Category:Episodes focusing on Peso Penguin Category:Episodes focusing on Lucinda Category:Episodes focusing on the Octonauts Category:Episodes focusing on Captain Hook Category:Episodes with villains Category:Friendship Category:Magic Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:Comedy Category:Noonbory & the Super 7 Category:Episodes based on cartoons/anime Category:Episodes that need images Category:Season 5 episodes based on cartoons